batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures in Wonderland
Adventures in Wonderland is the fourth episode of the second season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on December 7, 2009. It is the seventeenth episode overall. Plot Jim Gordon, "Bullock", Sawyer, and Allen knock on an apartment door. A woman steps out and confirms that man from an apartment across the street stalks her. They look and she points out which window he stares at her from. She gives them her description and the four, except "Bullock", think it is the Arkham escapee, Jervis Tetch, also known as the Mad Hatter. "Bullock", Clayface in disguise, tries to deny it and get them to think otherwise. Gordon insists that it's Jervis and the cop team begins their investigation. Bruce and Barbara learn about the stalker and begin to hunt Jervis. Barbara calls Dick and she speaks to him about coming back and he continues to say he'll think about it. A knock on the mansion door alerts Bruce and he finds it is only Barbara Kean. He opens and she calls for Barbara. Barbara tells her mom that she likes being at the mansion after school and that she comes back home with her dad at night. Bruce learns that Barbara has been lying to her parents saying that She hangs out with Dick at the mansion. After Barbara Kean leaves, Bruce tells Barbara she should tell her parents about being Batgirl. Joker and Penguin look at a building from afar. Penguin mentions how the main purpose of that building is to "help" villains like them. Joker tells Penguin that it's their next target. At a movie theater, Jervis watches an obviously violent movie. There is only two other people in the theater. Gordon and Sawyer enter the theater and sit down next to Jervis on both sides. They talk to him about arrest and he sits there. They order him to talk but the man gets up and walks off. They chase after him but Sawyer hears a ticking under Jervis' seat. She finds a bomb and tells everyone else to run. The other two people get up and run out. The bomb explodes sending Sawyer and Gordon flying out of the room. At a nightclub owned by Maroni, Harley and Two-Face are having a romantic date. They begin to make out followed by stripping but Maroni tells them no sex in the nightclub. Ivy walks in and tells the two that the cops know where they are hiding out. The couple look at each other and, joined by Ivy, they run out. At the mansion, Barbara is watching a movie but a knock at the door makes her pause it and she answers the door. Dick stands there. Barbara and Dick hug as Bruce runs out and sees him. He tries to join the hug but is rejected. Bruce tells Dick that if he wants to they're tracking down a stalker. Dick reveals he has made a new suit. It is a red, yellow, and green acrobatics outfit. The three split up to get dressed. Joker and Penguin enter the building and shoot up the lobby. They enter the elevator and press Floor 26. The elevator lands and the two walk in and see former supervillains there. They tell everyone that there's no cure because they're not a disease. They begin shooting again. James is in a therapy session with a friend of Leslie's, Dr. Amanda Spence. James Jr. is silent as Dr. Spence tries to talk to him. James stands up and lunges at her but he is pulled back. His shirt is tied to a wall. Dr. Spence exits the room and talks to another doctor about the "procedure". "Bullock" enters an apartment and shape-shifts back into Clayface. He tells himself he can't do this anymore. At Wayne Enterprises, Kirk has made a new formula for himself to use to suppress the Man-Bat gene for 24 hours instead of 12. A woman walks in and he hides the formula. Barbara Kean stops at the museum. She walks in and up to the gift shop where she tells Cameron that Barbara Gordon saw something she liked here the other day and she wants to get it for her so she'll come back to her parents during the day. She picks a necklace made of small dinosaur bones and gets it. Cameron and Barbara take an immediate liking to each other. Barbara takes the necklace and leaves. Cameron sees a 10 digit number on a piece of paper she left. The young woman from earlier, Alice, is in her apartment room when her door is knocked down. Jervis walks in and knocks her out. He takes her away. Batman, Robin, and Batgirl find Alice's front door open and then see a car drive out from the parking garage and Batman uses his binoculars to see Jervis and Alice driving away. The three jump out the window as Batman has gotten the Batcopter. They fly to where the car s driving and land. They are locked out, however, and can't get in. They get police backup. As the cops get there. The three and the cops get in. Alice wakes up in the acid factory that Jervis has taken her to. Jervis tells her that the two of them went to high school together. Jervis loved her but she never talked to him because he was a nerd. When Jervis moved to Gotham he found out Alice lived there and got an apartment exactly across the street from hers. Jervis then loved her so much he tried to steal a 700 dollar necklace for her, killing many in the process and he was arrested. When they learned he was mentally ill he was taken to Arkham where he was then freed by Poison Ivy along with her and the other five. At his mansion, Falcone talks to his nearly dead wife and he calls his Maroni spy but Maroni answers, saying that he caught the man in his first ten minutes. Falcone hangs up and cries as his wife passes on. At the acid factory, Gordon, Sawyer, and Allen bust in with Batman, Robin, and Batgirl. Alice is there, in tears and they find out Jervis escaped without her minutes earlier. Alice is freed and taken to a hospital. At his wife's funeral, Falcone is in tears. Bruce, Dick, and Barbara have attended along with Gordon and Allen. Many others are there including Falcone's son, Mario, and his nephew, Johnny. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Diana Muldaur as Leslie Thompkins *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Marc Singer as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Nathan Darrow as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze Trivia *This episode achieved 12.09 million U.S. live viewers. *Diana Muldaur, Cory Michael Smith, Zabryna Guevera, Victoria Cartagena, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, and Nathan Darrow do not appear in this episode as Leslie Thompkins, Riddler, Sarah Essen, Renee Montoya, Killer Croc, and Mr. Freeze. *This episode received very positive reviews. It scored a 90% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 87 out of 100 on Metacritic.